The lady and the tiger Alternate ending
by zephyrshadow
Summary: This is just and alternate ending to the short story of The lady and the tiger, that I wrote while I was in high school hope you like it.


Her decision had been indicated in an instant, but it had been made after days and nights of anguished deliberation. She had known she would ask, and, without the slightest hesitation, she had moved her hand to the right. He turned, and with a firm and rapid step he walked across the empty space. Every heart stopped beating, every breathe was held, every eye was fixed immovably upon that man. Without the slightest hesitation he went to the door on the right and opened it. Everyone was silent as they awaited the verdict. The man looked into the darkness of the corridor with reinforced resolve from the last act of passion of his beloved. He stood there as something stirred in the darkness. The crowd swelled with cheer as the maiden came out the darkness and congratulated him with a kiss. The crowd Cheered with rapturous delight as it occurred, while the princess looked on in despair. Her eyes went blank with jealousy and depression as despair welled up like the tears in her eyes.

The Barbaric king was overjoyed to see the courtier with another woman, giving him a standing ovation in triumph: The king raised his arms toward the crowd signaling the wedding to begin. The young man was surprised at by the sudden vigorous kiss and enthusiasm. The horns blared in brilliant fanfare, Belting out a fervent wedding march as wedding bells chimed in the distance .The king looked at the princess peering through her verdant visage to see her eyes full of pain. He slowly started to stare over the crowd and the bewildered courtier in the center of it all. Wondering what's going through her mine as he slumped over the edge of the balcony. The princess sat there stewing over decision even with a smile on here face she could tell her emotions were written all over face.

"I...I just don't know what to do now." She thought as she wiped the tears from her eyes. The princess looked at the crowd as the man she loves and the maiden he was now betrothed to be congratulated by the various people crowding around the couple. A faint smile appeared on her face as she thought about how happy she would be if she was in her position. Imagining them dancing together as the crowd looked on in awe. The king looked over toward the princess noticing her smile and the tears streaming down her eyes.  
>Later that night, the young courtier Waltzed with his Bride. In the light of the full moon. The young man looked around as he waltzed searching for a glimpse of the princess. The bride looked up at the courtier watching him look around the floor her happy expression faded as she turned her head away. The princess entered the hall wearing a stunning white dress receiving immediate glances upon entry. She walked toward her father while receiving praise from various people. When she was half way there she looked toward the dance floor and saw him. The young man paused as he finally spotted what he was looking for and there eyes locked. In that instant he saw her eyes he knew what she was feeling. The princess looked away and ran to the garden. The courtier snapped out of his trance like stare and ran after her excusing himself as he ran through the crowd, leaving a stunned bride in his wake. The princess ran to the center of the rose garden and started to cry.<p>

"Why...I...I thought I was over it already but I guess...this is how it was meant to b-, "she was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Don't say that!" He yelled as he walked closer the princess tried to cover her tears and act like nothing was wrong but it was too late. He took her in his arms and kissed her. The princess wanted to break away but found herself giving in. The King was sitting on the throne when one of the guards said that the princess was spotted in the garden with someone. The king was outraged and slammed his fist on the throne

"I knew it...I Knew something was going on, Guards!" He Bellowed. The king followed by the guards headed to the garden. The courtier's newly wedded wife was already looking for him in the garden when she saw them. The king showed up shortly after and once he saw them he was furious. The man and the princess broke away from each other the king seething with anger pointed toward the man and yelled

"END HIM NOW! The courtier turned to the princess with a re-assuring smile "thank you...I'll always love you my princess-ugh" but before he could finish he was impaled with a spear, his eyes going blank as he fell to the ground with a smile as a single tear rolled down her eyes, while rose petals stirred in the breeze.


End file.
